


Dinner time

by DruidX



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Titan - The Fighting Fantasy World
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DruidX/pseuds/DruidX
Summary: The cross-over fic that no one asked for, but the Muses demandedElo comes home from a long day of work & Martin puts the kettle on; Then everyone comes over for dinner.
Relationships: Baurus/Martin Septim
Kudos: 5





	Dinner time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stressed_moth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressed_moth/gifts).



> From a prompt suggested by Moth: "Sharing is caring, now give me the hoodie!"  
> At first, she wanted it for Martin & Baurus (TESIV: Oblivion), then changed her mind to the Special Recondite Unit crew (Titan/ FF). So naturally, my mind jumbled them together and we got a crossover that no one asked for but made me very happy to write.

Elo walked into the kitchen at 23 Acacia Ave, letting herself in through the double-glazed back door. The man sitting at the table glanced up from where he was doing a crossword puzzle.  
“Good evening, Elowyn,” he said, putting down the pen and standing to flick the kettle on. “How was work?”  
Elo tossed her peaked cap onto the table, flicked open the brass buttons on her police uniform and peeled herself out of the blazer to dump it on the back of a chair. She leant against the chair for a moment, letting her head hang.  
“Yes. Hi. Sorry, Martin,” she gave him a tired smile. “It was…”  
“A day?”  
“And a half,” she added with a heavy exhalation.

“Tea?”  
“God, yes please.” She ran her hands over her shoulders, working out the kinks.  
“What do you feel like?”  
“Honestly? A pint of vodka.”  
Martin turned, his brown hair swaying gently, as he looked away from the cupboard with all their teas.  
“Elowyn?” he asked, his tone worried.  
She screwed her eyes closed. “I’m not… I’m not gonna. I just.” She shook her head. “Goddamn, it was A Day. We got our funding cut again. That programme I worked so hard to get going – the one with the drug counsellors for teens? – I can’t afford it any more. I’m gonna have to let them go.” She passed a wearied hand over her face.  
“Oh, Elowyn. I’m so sorry,” he said. “If there’s anything I can do, you will tell me?”  
“Thank you. Yes. Can we talk about it tomorrow? I’m way too tired to think right now.”  
Martin hummed his agreement and turned back to the cupboard, riffling the boxes and jars of teas. “I think you could do with some Ginger…” he murmured, selecting the correct jar and setting about preparing the brew. Elo tucked herself into the chair while he bustled around.  
“How was your day?” Elo asked, pulling out her phone, setting it to silent and deliberately putting it face down on the table.  
“I’m still not allowed in the office for long stints, so after I met with the Canterbury Diocese, I spent most of my afternoon helping Mrs Higgins weed the garden.” Martin leant back against the counter, glancing out of the back window as he played with his dog collar. “I think we shall have a very healthy crop of vegetables come summer.”  
“Oh that would be amazing,” Elo said as the kettle came to a boil. Martin placed a steaming cup of Ginger and Honey tea in front of her, taking his cup of Roobios back to his seat. She aimed a grin at him. “You haven’t lived until you’ve tried Mrs Higgins’ ratatouille. She puts _so much_ garlic in it. So much. It’s incredible.”  
Martin smiled back. “I very much look forward to it.”  
Elo looked around. “Where’s Baurus?” she asked, wincing at how long it had taken her to notice the absence of Martin’s ever-present shadow. Not that anyone could blame the American, not after what happened in February…  
“He’s in the study, checking in with Jauffre.” The two settled into a companionable silence then, with Martin serenely going back to his crossword and Elo filling her head with the scent of the tea, instead of work thoughts.

Their companionable silence was shattered when the front door swung open with a crash, the sound of loud voices spilling in.  
“I’m telling you,” came a high lilting voice, “sharing is caring! Now give me the hoodie!”  
“Nope!” came a more masculine voice. “It’s my official hoodie. I can’t just go letting waifs and strays like you cop a-hold of it!”  
Elowyn and Martin winced at the same time.  
“Snotgrut! Do not slam the _nieking_ door!” Elo bellowed.  
“Aderyn, stop antagonizing the Police, please!” Martin called with a roll of the eyes.  
“He’s not gonna be Police if he keeps this up much longer,” Elo grumbled, and Martin shot her a smile as the two came tumbling into the kitchen.  
“Hi Aunty ‘Lo,” Aderyn said, pressing a kiss to Elo’s cheek.  
“I’m younger than you are,” Elo said, tilting her face to accept the kiss anyway, her tone gruff despite the smile threatening to twitch into existence.  
“Still my Aunty though,” Aderyn sing-songed at her. Elo rolled her eyes as the sprightly auburn-haired girl jumped up to sit on a counter.  
“Yes,” she replied. “Don’t sit on the worktop!”  
“What’s for dinner, Uncle Martin?” Snotgrut said.  
Martin laughed. “I swear you two live in a constant state of hunger. It’s shepherd’s pie.” There was a beat of silence as the two women and Snotgrut glanced at each other. Martin sighed. “Don’t worry, Baurus made it.”  
The two rambunctious members gave a cheer, and Elo laughed.

They chatted a while longer when the doorbell went. Feet pounded down the stairs.  
“I’ve got it!” Baurus yelled.  
The door was indeed got, and Elo listened as Baurus’ bayou-drawl mingled with a sharp London twang, warm nordic tones, and the friendly rolling accent of Yorkshire. She sat up straight.  
“Wait. I’d know that voice anywhere. What’s Farren doing here?” she asked, her tone worried.  
Martin gave her a curious frown. “Have you forgotten what day it is?” he asked.  
“No… It’s,” Elo looked at her watch, “Thursday?”  
Martin gave her a gentle smile. “It’s the monthly 'let’s see how many people we can squeeze around the dining table’ day.”  
“… Oh.”

Baurus swept into the kitchen with Enisa, Kashton and Farren cramming themselves in behind him.  
“Aderyn, get off the counter,” the American said, crossing over to Martin. He bent down, as Martin tipped his head back to share a kiss.  
“How’s Jauffre?” Elo asked once they were done.  
“Still thinking of ways to get you into the private sector,” Baurus told her.  
From the doorway, Farren snorted. “Never gonna happen, is it Bug?”  
“Aye,” said Snotgrut from where he leant on the counter next to Aderyn. “After all, where else is she going to find such prime specimens to work with?” The little man aimed a wink at Farren.  
Elo laughed. “I’m gonna fire the both of you and promote Adalhard,” she joked, aiming a wink at Enisa. “I don’t get no back-chat from her.”  
Snotgrut responded by sticking out his tongue with a grin.  
Baurus clapped his hands. “Right, it is lovely to have you all,” he said, “but I gotta ask y'all to get outta my kitchen!”  
Chatter stilled, as Elo raised her eyebrows.  
“Listen, honey,” Baurus said to her. “While I’m cooking in it, it’s my kitchen. Unless you fancy making dinner for this horde?”  
Fighting a grin, Elo promptly stood up. “My cup of tea and I are going upstairs to change,” she announced with a prim tone. “Aderyn, you’re on table-laying duty-”  
“Aww what? I did it last time.”  
“Then don’t sit on the counter!” came a chorus of voices.  
Snotgrut giggled, as Aderyn’s shoulder drooped.  
“Fine,” she whined.  
“Snotgrut, you’re helping her,” Elo said.  
He just shrugged and nodded.  
“Kas,” Elo continued, “you’re on drinks duty. Farren: you, Adalhard, and I are on washing up and putting away.”  
Martin leant back to look up at Baurus, his arm slung over the back of his chair to hug the American by the waist.  
“Is there anything you need help with, Darling?” he asked.  
“Naw, I’m good,” Baurus said. “I’ve only got a few last-minute things to whip-up.”  
“I don’t mind carrying things to the table if you want,” Enisa piped up. Baurus nodded to her, then shared a look with Elo.  
“Actually, Padre, I’ve got a very important task for you,” Elo said, failing to suppress a smile.  
“Oh?”  
“Mm. Your mission, should you chose to accept it, is to sit in front of the fire and play with the cats. Aurianna and Ardyss need some attention before dinner.”  
It took a moment, but then Martin tipped his head back, letting out a loud guffaw.  
“I do believe you’re all coddling me,” he said. “But yes. Of course. Can’t have the kitties starved of attention.”  
“Excellent. I’ll be down in a tick to help with the table,” Elo said, and squeezed out of the kitchen as everyone went about their allotted tasks.


End file.
